onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kobiashi Hunter
Kobiashi Hunter is a member of the Hidden Pirates who has eaten the Ryu Ryu no Mi Appearance Hunter is a strapping individual, standing at six feet two inches with an incredibly well toned body, having an almost perfect body structure due to the Devil Fruit he ate which caused several changes in his body to occur and as a result of it, it significantly altered his body to match the mythical form he took because of his newly found powers. He has short, spiky brown hair that sticks up significantly and unusual silver colored eyes. Hunter usually dresses pretty casually, wearing a rather thin hooded jacket of varying colors, but mostly dark blues and blacks and a pair of pants to match his ensemble. Both he and his partner Kirin wear unique headbands with the symbol of their crew etched into the metal plates on them. Personality Hunter has a bit of an aloof personality in that he does not spend a lot of time in social groups outside of Kirin and his Captain, as well as the rest of the Hidden Pirates, but he is quite well respected and a decent guy once you get to know him. He is incredibly protective of his nakama, especially Kirin, who he looks to as a younger sister and feels the need to watch after her. Despite being a well mannered and nice guy, Hunter has his hot streak and if he feels the itch of competition, he won't be able to resist the temptation of a fight and will most likely get a rise out of his opponent to challenge them to a fight, hoping to fight a worthy rival. Relationships Crew Hunter is one of the three most respected member of the Hidden Pirates, being the person aside from the Captain that the other crew mates turn to when they seek guidance or some words of advice and assistance. He is on good terms with Kirin and gets along with her best. Kusogawa Kirin Kirin is like a little sister to Hunter and he always looks after her, but sometimes Hunter will get in over his head and she will have to bail him out in the same fashion that he would do for her. They have a friendly rivalry as nakama, but are the two closest members of the Hidden Pirates and are a dangerous force to be reckoned with when fighting together. Abilities With the help of his Devil Fruit, Hunter was able to go beyond human strength and master several different forms of martial arts, giving him quite an advantage in a one on one fight, but along with his weapon of choice, a Kusarigama, he can fight several opponents at once and at great distances. His most preferred method of fighting is with his Devil Fruit, but due to the threat it has on his own life, he has to be careful with it. Hunter's attacks are unique as they are not simply named after his fruit, but are named Shirubaryu and Shinkaryu respectively after the silver dragon and crimson dragon. Devil Fruit Hunter ate the Ryu Ryu no Mi. It is a Zoan-type fruit that allows him to transform into a full dragon and a large hybrid dragon-human with an enlarged upper body and even larger wings growing from his back to allow him the power of flight even when in his human form. Hunter's Forms *'Hybrid Point:' In this form, Hunter remains a human and has several dragon features. He has large, silver wings, talons on both his hands and feet and a silver tail reaching out from his tail bone that can serve as a defense mechanism if he needs it. *'Dragon Point:' In this form, Hunter is a full dragon from head to toe and has all the strength of a dragon, as well as the power of flight. He cannot perform his palm techniques any longer, but he can breathe a mythical silver flame from his mouth that lacks none of the potency his other attacks have. History Hunter has yet to make a physical appearance in the story, so no information has been revealed about him except that he is a prominent crew mate to the Hidden Pirates. Trivia *The character Kobiashi Hunter, and this article were both created via a tandem effort by Subrosian and AzureFang. *Kobiashi Hunter is originally a character created for a fan made Naruto-based RP on the online community site GaiaOnline on March 5th, 2005. He was later adapted for use in a One Piece RP on the same site in September of the same year. Needless to say, his character has been revamped and rethought many times to reach the form it has taken today. Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Characters Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:AzureFang